Heir To Spades
by SpirtHowler
Summary: Alfred wants a child but Arthur isn't so sure he wants one. But naturally Alfred is hard to deny but it seems their child is more than anyone expected. Cardverse & contains OC
1. Chapter 1

Heir to the Spades

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I own my OC but that's it!

Summary:  
Alfred wants a child but Arthur isn't so sure he wants one. But naturally Alfred is hard to deny but it seems their child is more than anyone expected. Cardverse & contains OC

Warnings: OC, BoyXBoy, Cardverse, USUK, mpreg  
Rating: T for swearing and implied sex plus other things that I can't tell you about.

Alfred hurried down the halls his long royal blue waving behind him. It wasn't very often that Arthur retired from work before he did infact Arthur usually came looking for _him_. So when someone had come and told him ,he didn't remember who, he had set off looking for his queen. His first bet was the garden. Arthur had been going there often and sure enough that's where he was.

"Arthur?" Alfred announced his presence carefully as he approached Arthur had his head in his hands and didn't respond until Alfred touched his shoulder "Alfred" Arthur sucked in air but his breath hitched and Alfred felt himself become sad to. Arthur was _crying_ and Arthur wasn't suppose to _cry_. "What's wrong" Alfred knelt by Arthur's chair prying his hands away "nothing" Arthur dismissed irritably looking at him. Alfred had been excited to ask a very _important_ question but it died on his tongue.

"Why were you crying?" he asked tilting his head Arthur sighed rolling his eyes and standing Alfred rising with him. "There is no need to discuss this, what did you want?" Arthur asked, Alfred shifted on his feet "I-um I wanted to try and have a kid" he sputtered out Arthur was silent as his face grew redder and redder. "no" he hissed Alfred sighed he figured his Queen would be less exuberant after what happened with their first born child.

_**Yao ran down the hall towards the Queen and King's chambers with wide eyes and slammed the door open Alfred sat up quickly his eyes fogged from sleep as he grabbed for his glasses "Yao!?" he half yelled half whispered as he shoved the glasses onto his face. Arthur slowly sat up rubbing his eyes "What's wrong" he asked Yao suddenly felt very bad for being the bearer of bad news. "It's Peter" he breathed out both of them widened their eyes his King throwing on his shirt while the Queen sprinted out of bed nightshirt already buttoned and on **_

_**"Wait my Queen!" Yao called to stop him. Alfred came slower looking at the Jack. "What happened?" he asked wearily "Are the Clubs attacking? Have the captured Peter?" he frowned "No my King Peter has either run to or has been taken by the Joker of Clubs and Hearts." Yao breathed out causing their Queen to halt "Impossible! Peter must have been taken!" he shrieked loudly. **_

Alfred snapped himself from the memory as he chased after his Queen who remained livid. He stopped deeper into the garden heading towards the hedges "Wait you majesty's!" Yao yelled as he entered the Garden the two stopped "I must ask that you stop your conversation for another time it seemed at the King Of Diamonds as arrived" he sighed Arthur went even redder "What in the bloody hell is he doing here!" he growled

"we aren't sure but he is not accompanied by his Queen or Jack so I believe it is simply a visit" Yao raised an eyebrow it was well known that despite the Queen of Spades hatred towards the King of Diamonds, the King of Diamonds often dropped by and because the King of Spades tolerated the other King it only encouraged him. But even Alfred knew that if his Queen wanted the other male gone then he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Then let's make his visit short" Arthur sighed straightening his jacket and hat as they followed Yao to the common room where the King Of Diamonds himself was. "Francis" Arthur bit angrily as they sat down across from him and the Jack of Spades disappeared. A servant girl entered and poured them tea and brought small pastries in before leaving. "Ahh Arthur how have you been" he smiled winking at him. "Francis, if I were you I wouldn't press your luck" Alfred chuckled.

"Oh but it was sincere I heard about your brother's unfortunate placing" Francis sighed twirling his hair the two dressed in blue remained silent. "yes it was" Arthur sighed leaning back into the couch Alfred flicked his gaze to his Queen who seemed much more out of it. He had a feeling about what he was crying about.

"May I remind you Francis that your are _guest_" Alfred turned his head back to the King. If he wanted to try and spark a political game then so be it. Francis looked at him "I meant nothing of it Alfred" he kept the smile on his face Arthur stared at him "So what sparked your lonley visit did your Queen decide to run?" Arthur smirked "Your antics are amusing as ever, and no this is not political a visit" Francis grinned.

"Then you can leave" Arthur growled getting up and leaving the room the other men stood shook hands briefly before parting ways. Alfred climbed the stairs to their bedchambers to find Arthur pacing nervously back and forth "Arthur?" he asked he did actually love Arthur. The King and Queen did not have to _love_ each other in fact most of the times they didn't. The King of Hearts loved his Jack, The King of Diamonds was a player and his Queen was the younger sister to his Jack, the Queen of Clubs was _married_ to her Jack.

But the King and Queen of Spades despite both being male loved each other. And now Alfred wanted to try to bear a child "babe" he whispered closing the door behind him sliding his coat off and approached Arthur was pacing "It's Arthur not 'Babe', 'Babe' is a term used for infant Alfred. I'm not an infant" Arthur snapped at him and Alfred rolled his eyes letting his 'wife' pace back and forth. "Arthur I really do want a child" he spoke again.

Arthur didn't stop passing.

"But Peter-" "Got picked to be a Joker for the Diamonds and Spades I know but Arthur that was nearly 6 years ago and they have their two Jokers it couldn't possibly happen again. Gilberts not just going to roll over and die you know plus he promised to keep an eye out for Peter and he sneaks around all the time." Alfred sighed although Peter wasn't their child he was Arthur's little brother and would be heir had fate not been tempted.

. .

"That doesn't mean-" but Alfred was ready and interrupted again "But Peter also wasn't our child" he caught his Queen in his arms. Arthur leaned against his husband's chest. "Well?" he grinned as Arthur sagged against him "I suppose we could give it a shot but Alfred can we even _have_ a child?" he asked then jumped in shock as Alfred nipped at his neck. "Oh trust me I can get _you_ pregnant" he grinned Arthur opened his mouth to ask why _he_ had to be the child bearer but it was cut off as Alfred sucked on a sensitive part of his neck.

Yao had been about to knock when he heard the sentence "Oh trust me I can get _you_ pregnant" and decided to leave his King and Queen alone to do whatever they were about to do.

The next morning Arthur was the first to wake Alfred's breath was warm on his neck as his husband slept next to him Arthur rolled over poking his husband in the cheek when Alfred failed to stir Arthur rolled his eyes how was it this man could wake up to assassin trying to kill him or his spouse but anything else was white noise to King.

"Alfred" he replied deadpanned "Hmmm?" Alfred's eyes fluttered open as he grinned stretching his neck to kiss him. Arthur allowed is as his eyes fluttered shut the door swung open "Am I interrupting something?" Yao asked raising an eyebrow at the two highest ranking monarchy couple in the entire kingdom. Arthur blushed while Alfred glanced over his shoulder "in a way yes" he sighed "what time is it?" Arthur suddenly asked when he noticed how bright the room was "nearly 10 your majesties" Yao chuckled at their faced.

"You let us sleep in?" Alfred grinned at him "Well the servants tried to wake you earlier but neither of you budged so we let you be" Yao stared at the two evenly before turning "I would recommend getting dressed soon" and left the room. The two slid out of bed moving towards the dressers that held their clothing. As they both slid their pants on Arthur bit his lip and turned around.

"Alfred why did you say 'I can definitely get you pregnant'?" he peered at his King suspiciously. "hm? Oh well I did some research" and that earned a bark of laughter "Oh shut up, anyways I did some research and since the Queens usually bear some kind of magic, especially the Spades who's Queen is the strongest in magic, they are possible to impregnate even if the king is male but the Queens can only be impregnated by the reigning King" Alfred grinned tugging his shirt on. Arthur was silent as he finished getting dressed so he really was going to be pregnant well that is if their efforts paid off.

__

**I swear things will pick up next chapter seeing as Arthur will have the baby bump (it's a 3 week time jump) my original plan was to make Peter their child but decided that it would be weird since I know he is technically his younger brother so I just made it that Arthur is terrified something will happen to their child like being placed as a Joker or something. This is my first Cardverse fanfiction and I pretty much spent all day writing this and researching the cardverse fanfictions. A lot of them seem to revolve around Arthur or Alfred coming into the Cardverse Universe but I wanted to stay solely in it. Construction criticism is appreciated and if I got anything please correct me. The whole explanation of pregnancy was made up by me.**  
**Word Count:1747 **  
**Pages: 4**


	2. Chapter 2

Heir to the Spades

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I own my OC but that's it!

Summary:

Alfred wants a child but Arthur isn't so sure he wants one. But naturally Alfred is hard to deny but it seems their child is more than anyone expected. Cardverse & contains OC

Warnings: OC, BoyXBoy, Cardverse, USUK, mpreg

Rating: T for swearing and implied sex plus other things that I can't tell you about.

Also I thank the Guest LeMe for your help and as your point for the bold font it was a flash back

chapter 2

Arthur sighed touching his stomach it looked like Alfred's research and hard work had paid off.

_The Queen Of Spades was Pregnant_

Alfred didn't know yet he hadn't noticed the small bump that formed, trouble was stirring between the Spades and Clubs taking all of his attention. But then again Alfred and Ivan always hated each other. Arthur was sitting in the throne room a hand over his stomach as he lazily watched an advisor go on about harvests. It didn't look like Alfred was paying much attention to him either it wasn't that neither of them cared because they did! Their people were fantastic but once they heard the "crops are okay" in his voice and on the charts they kind of zoned out. Arthur usually was paying attention and would lecture Alfred later about not paying attention but his own attention was dragged to more personal affairs.

Like the baby.

How on earth would the other kingdoms take it, how would Alfred react no scratch that he _knew_ how Alfred would react he would be overly excited and be dismayed if something went wrong. Oh god what if something went wrong he touched his stomach again no nothing would go wrong he would make sure nothing happened to his child. Not ever, not also long as he held thrown. Yao looked at him and a new sense of dread filled him: Yao how would he react he was their top advisor making sure neither of them did something reckless without thinking and well Alfred out of the blue wanted a child and out of the blue they had sex with the intention to conceive one. All of this took up so much room in Arthur's brain he was starting to get a headache and when another advisor went up and talked about how they needed to catch a killer that had massacred 20 children and 6 adults (reference to Sandy Cook shooting) Arthur fainted from stress.

When he awoke he was in bed with a cold cloth over his head he groaned and sat up it seemed someone had taken his coat and vest off along with his gloves, hat, and shoes. He rubbed at his eyes as the door opened it glancing at it a servant girl stepped in she looked up "your majesty you're awake!" she seemed surprised and looked torn from between getting someone or handing him the pitcher he guessed was filled with water. "Um would you like something to drink?" she asked. Arthur nodded and watched her as she poured a glass and handed it to him "Um I'll go fetch the king" she squeaked and hurried out the door. Arthur sighed and leaned back into the blue pillows behind him. What would he name the child? Was it a girl or boy?

His ponderings did not last long as the King burst in panting Alfred looked like he had come running in from outside his hair was windswept and his eyes were wide. "Alfred would you please not burst in like a maniac and act like a proper King" Arthur chided as he reached for his book he heard Alfred move the thing layer of thin gold colored lace that surrounded the 4 poster bed and crawled over leaning against his husband he nudged him with his head much like the two cats that roam the castle do. "Alfred stop that" he sighed as he turned the page "oh come on I'm just showing affection...you didn't seem to mind a couple weeks ago" he whispered. Arthur turned scarlet red and whacked Alfred on the head with his book "Alfred!" he hissed.

But Alfred slid his hand over his stomach and grinned "You might upset the baby" he whispered looking up at Arthur's face. If Arthur was surprised (and he was) that Alfred knew then he had almost been successful as not showing it but Alfred had know to Arthur since they were both young and could read him like a book. Arthur recovered quickly "I believe I should be saying that to you Alfred" he poked him in the head. Alfred grinned and nuzzled his belly "We're gonna have a baby Arthur" he murmured happily. "yes Alfred, that we are" he sighed scratching his husbands head. The two marveled in the sweet quiet moment before Yao burst in "May I have a word with you two!?" he hissed anger rolling off the older man in waves.

The two rolled out bed and followed him to the library "You two are going to be the end of me!" he hissed "whatever do you mean?" Arthur asked "You two!? Did you even think about the kingdom before deciding to produce a child!?" he growled "Um I thought having a heir was a good thing like healthy bloodlines and treaties and stuff" Alfred tilted his head "Ugh Alfred having a child may be a good thing but it is also a vulnerability for the King and Queen after all things like what happened to Peter.." he faded out "b-b-ut they already have 2 Jokers why would they need anymore!?" Arthur bit his lip "Maybe not a Joker but anything could happen birth defects, a terminal disease, any of that." Yao sighed

Alfred for once was silent the plague that was leaching it's way across the Hearts and Diamonds was approaching the Spades should Arthur catch it or the baby when it's born. It would place the entire kingdom into jeopardy. "The baby and Arthur will be fine" Alfred furrowed his brow _they would have to be. _The thought the left a bad taste in Alfred's mouth but his gut screamed that something was going to happen good or bad he didn't know. "Still it is best to be on the safe side knowing you to the baby will born, and since you two have made a decision we will have to be careful." Yao leaned forward "Until it is noticeable we don't tell the other kingdoms, a born heir can make them ansty and we don't want anything to do with that" and with that the Spade's Jack stood and walked out of the room with as much grace as if he were the king himself.

Meanwhile the Royal pair remained seated mulling things over Arthur placed his hand over his still practically stomach he would protect this child without a doubt he would not let it fall to the fate his youngest brother had. Alfred slid his hand into Arthur's squeezing it for whose comfort remains unknown. "Everything will be okay" Alfred breathed out calmly. "Yes everything will be just fantastic".

**MONTH 2**

Arthur was starting to regret this rash decision as he learned what "morning sickness" felt like. After their Jack had learned of the baby Arthur started to read up on pregnancy. He had dismissed the morning sickness as a small thing and he was regretting it now. "Bloody hell" Arthur sighed as he leaned back again panting heavily and wiping his mouth. Alfred poked his head into the bathroom "You okay?" he asked nervously Arthur had been more moody of the late snapping at him more frequently but he was always grumpy. But in the mix of the ever changing emotions his Queen had been getting tired more often slipping into sleep during meetings or anytime they had been sitting for a while.

Arthur glared at him "you did this to me" he growled before extending his hand Alfred grinned and hurried to help him up. "Come on Mattie's visiting and he made you pancakes!" the King exclaimed. Arthur smiled a bit, Matthew, Alfred's less energetic and loud brother not to mention the king of pancakes as the four kingdoms knew it.

**3 MONTHS**

Francis Bonnefoy was never able to resist bothering the Queen of Spades from when he first met him when they were teens. And as the King of Diamonds the Queen of Spades was never able to shake him. So without any notice he showed up at the castle and sent staff scurrying about. But the staff alone tipped him off that something was different they watched him carefully and at first tried to persuade him to leave. The Jack had glared at him like a nuisance before going to fetch the Royal pair. And then the King himself had sent him worried looks before Arthur joined them.

Arthur.

The King of Diamonds had gawked at the Queen when he stepped into the room. "Your bearing a child" it was not a question but a statement. Cool green eyes bore down on him "Yes" and silence followed. "How" Francis coughed "Far along are you?" he tilted his head "3 months" Arthur didn't even snap just leaned back into the sapphire blue pillows "hn" Francis nodded. "Why are you here Francis" Emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion neither Kings failed to notice Arthur's hand over protectively over his swollen stomach. "Simply here to visit" the foreign King smiled "you didn't send notice" Alfred cut in. "You never told anyone you produced an heir" Francis snapped.

"We didn't want the other kingdom to know till the _baby_ was born" Arthur snapped back his teeth clenched "Leave" he growled Alfred looked surprised at the level of animosity Arthur was producing towards the other King. Francis must have picked up on it because he he nodded at them before leaving but not before stopping at the door "Shall I send some treats for you to eat so you don't kill the baby with your cooking?" he only waited a second before disappearing down the hall and Arthur's rage.

**6 MONTHS**

The mood swings had seemed to come down to a minimum at this point which relieved both the King, Queen, Jack, and King of Diamonds as he had visited again and Arthur had (unsuccessfully) tried to rip the man's head off his shoulders after some sly underhand comment. Arthur had taken to reading in bed and only appearing occasionally around the castle.

**9 MONTHS**

Alfred didn't think it got any more stressful than the last stretch before birth not only was it unnerving for Arthur as his body and the natural magic prepped his body for birth and the quick change that would allow such a feat but the stress of something going wrong and the mixture of stress, happiness and fear flowed through the castle. Yao took care of documents while Alfred took care of Arthur all were awaiting for the tell tale sign that the baby was going to be born. The minute the magic that was boiling underneath the surface did it's job is was going to be chaotic.

**BIRTH**

Arthur's body had finally changed and the birth of the heir was commencing doctors and nurses took their places while Alfred and Yao along with other staff wait "patiently" outside the room. While the staff watched the King pace back and forth Yao was trying to work everything out in his head. So much had to be done "Alfred could you stop" Yao snapped "No" was the curt reply from the blonde the response caught everyone off guard. The King of Spades was known for being happy and carefree always lightening the mood even when it was not the time but now he was serious, worried, and nervous. The birthing process was a long one but finally the baby was born and Arthur's body had reverted back to it's natural form.

However when the King and the Jack finally stepped into the room the atmosphere was somewhat dreary. Alfred honed in on his husband and child "What's wrong Arthur why are you crying?" the blue eyed blonde furrowed his brow in confusion "Are you okay is the-" he was cut off "I'm fine and so is the child but" Arthur sucked in breath holding the child closer "the c-child was born blind" the room fell into silence as the new occupants digested the information. Alfred took a good look at his child her hair was soft and a golden blond it much like Arthur's and her eyes...Alfred stopped at that they were a clouded blue unfocused nearly milky white "We don't know how blind she is though" Alfred reassured there was a slight chance of her just seeing colors a blur of unfocused objects.

Arthur smiled at that but still held the child close to his chest. "Still she is at a disadvantage" there was a protective tone in his voice. Alfred nodded rubbing the child's cheek with his thumb. The blind were not helpless but it was rare almost unheard of for a child born to royalty to have such a thing. _I guess that's what makes her all the more special_ Alfred thought. "She needs a name" Yao commented from the side "Bronwyn" Arthur answered.

**oh my god I'm so sorry for taking so freaking long but now I'm on Summer Vacation so yeah it's all good now :) **

**Bronwyn is pronounced ****\b-ronw-****yn****, ****br****(o)-****nwyn****\**

**This isn't the only add on to the baby just wait gets better**


End file.
